THAT'S MY FATHER
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: Lucius took notice of her tears, I was given a second chance to start a new life, and I plan on taking it, he opened a door, and looked at the girl, This is your room, he paused for a moment, Please note, I was under a spell, cast by The Dark Lord, and it
1. DADDY'S GIRL

**THAT'S MY FATHER**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Harry Potter characters. Sorry.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**DADDYS GIRL**

"Sweety, your father and I have something to tell you," Mrs. Granger sat in the sofa acroos from her daughter.

The girl looked at her parents, with confusio, knowing it wasn't going to be easy to hear, by the tone in her mothers voice, "Well I know we didn't win the lottery," she cracked a smile, and noticed her father give a nervous laugh.

Mr. Granger looked at his baby girl, "Hermione, I know you are gettting tired of being called a mugblood, so after planning on breaking the news to you, we decided just to flat come out and say it-"

"You're adopted," Her mother had finished.

Hermione looked at her parents confused, "What, it's not like you could just adopt a baby who's real parents are witches," she was hoping to hear one of them to shout 'just kidding'.

Her mother smiled, "I am your mother, but before I met you father, I met this man, and one night together was all it took to create you," her mother looked at her husband, "When you were three years old, me and your dad now, got married, and he adopted you as his own."

""What?!" Hermione looked and glared at her mother, "So my real father is a wizard, and how did you find this out?"

"I saw him in Diagon Alley, one of the times we came with you," Mrs. Wealsey cried as her daughters own tears slid down her cheeks.

Herrmione tried to keep a study voice, "You saw him? Who is it?"

"Lucius Malfoy, he has a son in-"

"You've got to be kidding mum," The seventeen year old started pacing back and fourth, "I can not be his daughter," she paused and looked at her mother, "Wait, Draco is the same age as I am, he can't be my father," she noticed her mothers expressione change, "YOU SLEPT WITH A MARRIED MAN?!"

Her mother glared at her daughter, "I didn't know he was married, he neglected to tell me, it was one night, never heard from him again."

"Till last year, when he asked your mom to have lunch with him," Dad said bitterly, glaring at his wife.

She returned the glare back to her husband, "I had to tell him that he had a daughter."

Hermione stook her hand up, as to tell them to wait one moment, she looked at her mother, "He knows about me?"

"Yes, and that is one of the reasons why I told you before you went back to Hogwarts, he wants you to stay with him till you go back to school," Mrs. Granger saw her daughter betrayed looking eyes.

Mr. Granger looked at his daughter, "You don't have to go if you don't want to," he went over, and wrapped his arms around her, "Please don't hate me for not telling you sooner."

She gave the man, who helped raised her for the last fourteen years, a soft smile, then looked at her mother, "I need to do this father," she looked at Mr. Granger, "I need to Owl the Weasley's and tell them I can not make it till the last week of the summer."

**A WEEK LATER**

Lucius was standing centered, as she appeared into his fire place, he smirked, "Nice to see you have made it here safely."

Hermione looked at the man, rolling her eye, "I have 'floo' plenty of times. No diffrent today, as any other time."

"Gitz," He called over his shoulder, "Come show Miss Gran-" he coughed as he corrected him self, "Hermione to her room."

Draco was following the house elf, he looked almost as mad as she had been, he glared at his father, "She isn't pure blood father, she's a m-"

Lucius glared back at his son, "She is your sister, she has my blood through her veins, and is a Malfoy, do I make myself clear," he looked down at the house elf, "Show Miss Malfoy to her room."

Hermione looked at the man, who was already addressing her as a Malfoy, "Lucius, I don't plan on calling you father, and don't expect you to treat me as a daughter, I only came here," she paused for a moment, "actually don't know why I came."

"You are my daughter, and I will treat you as such," He stood shadowing her with his much taller body, "So please go to your room, and enjoy your stay, I hope for you to get to know me, and for me to get to know you as a daughter."

"I decided , I don't want to stay here," she took a handful of floo, and tossed it on the grown, only to appear inside another room, she didn't recognize.

"WHAT THE F-" Draco, who had went back to his room, sometimes while Hermione gave his dad a piece of her mind, jumped a mile when the girl appeared in his room, while he was changing, he put his shirt over his head, and glared at her, "This is not your room, get out mudlood."

"Call her Mudblood one more time, and I will mute you son," Lucious was at the doorway, he looked at the girl, "Come now, I will show you to your room."

She hurried to where the man was, and followed him, "I can't see my parents, you made it hard for me to beable to see them," she had tears in her eyes.

Lucius took notice of her tears, "I was given a second chance to start a new life, and I plan on taking it," he opened a door, and looked at the girl, "This is your room," he paused for a moment, "Please note, I was under a spell, cast by The Dark Lord, and it has been proven true while in my trial."

"Why would you even want me as a daughter?" She looked up at Lucius, "They will not accept me as your child, I am sure you are aware of that right?"

"I am a powerful wizard, you will learn that not too many people refuse what I accept," He gave her a small bow, before turning to leave, "It is your mothers idea, that you not beable to floo back and fourth, until you feel like this is your home, as well. I would never prison my own child."

Hermione ran up to him, and looked him in the eyes, she saw nothing but the truth, she smiled a little, "She would want that, wouldn't she?"

Lucius thought for a moment, "How would you like to attend a dance tonight?"

She remembered about plans she had made befoe the summer, "I can not go, I promised my- I mean I have other plans to attend to," she looked at the man, "I wont be home late, Lu',: she smirked at the man, You don't mind me calling you :u', do you?"

Lucius laughed, "For now."

"See you later Lu'," Hermione went into the room, there were beautiful gowns and robes hanging in her closet, and the room was really not to bad looking. I was done up in red, white, grey, and black, her favorate color combination. She couldn't tell Lucius that she was going out with her boyfriend, not that he would probably be mad she had a boyfriend, but this boyfriend was a little older then her. When she found a dress, she looked her self over in the mirror, she had on a tight fitting black dress that dropped to the floor, and tied behind her neck, her hair was in a tight french twist, and she had on three inch heels that tied around her ankle, she walked to her fireplace, and grabbed a handful of 'floo', "À ma maison d'amants." (to my lovers house.)

**A/N: I know this is another story, andI hope you like this story as well as my other. This is a short chapter, as well. Please read, and review.**


	2. FATHER MEET BOYFRIEND

**THAT'S MY FATHER**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**I BELIEVE YOU KNOW MY BOYFRIEND**

Hermione appeared in the fireplace, of her boyfriend, who was waiting, she smiled at him, "Happy birthday."

He leaned down, and kissed the girl gently on the lips, he pulled her into a hug, "I thought you were going to be here, hours ago?"

"My life changed, but I will tell you about it later, we don't want to keep your guest," She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

He lead her by the waist, out of the room, "Well I am glad you made it, and I will just do the regular two circles around the room, pretending I am pleased with the guest, who half of them I do not know by the way, then dance with the woman I love, and we will be back to my room so you could give me, my gift," he teased.

She just rolled her eyes, "I got you a present, and it's not sex," she took a breath when she reached the top of the staircase, "Do your guest know I am only seventeen?"

"Yes they know, I think," He kissed her cheek, before taking her by the hand and leading her downstairs.

There had to be over two hundred gues at the occasion, and only fiftty he knew.

The couple made there way to the dance floor, and started dancing with her, "I must say you look beautiful love."

"Thanks," She looked around at the guest, recognizing two, who stood out like sore thumbs, she looked at her boyfriend, "Can you get me a drink please, I am going to go outside, and get some air."

He looked at her concerened, before going to get the drinks, he smiled when he saw his friend, and godsosn by the beverage fountain, "Lucius, you made it, glad to see you."

Lucius took a sip of the wine, he had in his hands, and smiled at his friend, "Happy Birthday, old friend, thirty-eight, and not looking a day over fifty," he joked.

Draco was drinking a glass of sparkling cyder, he had an annoyed expression on his face, he looked at his uncle, "We would had been here early, but dad had to take care of some things."

The guest of honer, smiled at his favorate guest, "Well I am glad you could make it, tonight his a big night for me you know, I plan on asking the woman I love to marry me."

Lucius patted his friend on the back, when he noticed Hermione, he smiled thinking she had decided to come on his own behalf, he looked at his friend, "Remember that daughter I told you about, who was coming to live with me?"

His friend nodded, "Yes, did the mother tell her that you're her father yet?"

"Yes, she is staying with me for three weeks, she has another friend to stay with the week befiore school," He looked at his son, "Keep your godfather company, while I go get your sister."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I was doing good as an only child."

Lucius made his way to where his daughter was standing, "I am glad you decided to join me," he pulled the girl into a tight hug, "How did you know where the ball was though?"

"I-" Hermione started, but was cut off.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend Lucius?"

"Severus?" Lucius looked at his friend, and then at his daughter, "Hermione?" 

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Severus asked again, louder.

"Seve-Lu'? I don't feel to-" Hermione looked at the two, as panick ran through her body, she felt the room spinning, and then callapsed.

Lucius was the one to catch the girl, he knelt down, and laid the girl in his lap, he saw his son by the door, smiling, "Wipe that smirk of yoru face," he looked at his friend, "This is my daughter, Severus."

Severus stared at his friend, "This was the one I planned on proposing to, tonight."

Lucius gently patted his daughters cheek, "Wake up Princess, wake up," he let worry sweep over his face, and then gave a sigh of relief when he saw her eyes open, he pulled her into his chest, "I am so glad you're alright."

"I can't breath," Hermione said against Lucius's chest.

"Why?" He looked at the girl.

"You were squeezing me to tight against your chest," The girl gave a small smiled, as she stood up, with the help of Severus, she looked at him, "I was going to tell you after the party, but I understand if you want to call our relationship off."

Severus looked at the girl, "I need to talk to Lucius, wait here with my godson," he pointed to where Draco was now sitting on a bench, watching the other couples dance.

Hermione watched as her boyfriend, and father walked away, then she wemt to a corner and cried, "My life is over."

"I know how you feel," Draco was now standing behind his, now sister, "Want to dance?"

Hermione turned and looked at Draco, "You plan on trying to trip me?"

Draco laughed, "Tempting, but no," he took his siter by the hand, and lead her to the dance floor, "You are the only one here I know, and I figured my dad was right, you have the same blood of my father, running through your veins, as I do," he laughed, "When you were passed out, I noticed you and our father do resemble one another, same jaw line, and shape in eyes," he twirled her around, taking her by surprise.

"Ginny, Harry, and Ron, are going to freak out when I tell them," Hermione laughed.

Draco imagined the expressions on Hermione's friends faces, and smiled, "I so want to be there when you tell them that your a Malfoy," he gave her a dip, which also took her by surprise again, "I have a brillian thought, how about you invite them over the last week you are with us?"

"I think I could do that," She walked off the dance floor, when the music stopped, and sat on the bench, she looked at Draco, "It is funny, I always wanted to have a brother, and now that I got one, I don't remember why?"

"Well Malfoy's stick together, and if anyone hurts you, come to me," Draco said in as much of a macho voice her could pull off, "And if any guy ever thinks about touch-"

Hermione's cheeks turned red, knowing what he was going to say, "To late for that, brother dear," she teased.

"I am so going to have nightmares," Draco rolled his eyes, "You know, father might let Gnny spend the night before you go to her house, before you invite the other boys. Actually maybe you should tell Ginny first."

"You like her, don't you?" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Hermione, dear," Lucius voice cut in, on the two childrens conversation, he looked at her, "Severus is waiting for you in the library."

Hermione was nervous, she looked at Draco, who gave a sympethedic look to her, and then she took Lucius hand, which was held out towards her, "I am sorry, I should had warned you," she was crying as they now ere walking down the hallway, she looked at the man, "Lu'?"

He smiled at his daughter, "Severus is one of my best friends, Hermione," he kissed her forehead, "I am going back to the party."

She squeezed his hand, keeping him from leaving her side, "You're not leaving me alone."

Lucius pulled her into a hug, reached into his pocket, and handed her a necklace, "Whenever you want me squeez the silver snake, and I will come to you side," with those words he walked away.

Severus was staring down into the fireplace, when Hermione walked in, he sighed, "Are you doing better?"

Hermione was in the middle of the room, she was looking down at the round globe he had, not wanting to look him in the eye, "Yes, I am doing better, Sev- Yes, thanks."

Severus looked behind him, where the young woman was nervously standing, "Come here Hermione," he said in a emotionless tone.

"I am fine here," She whispered, stare not looking at him, "You're my fathers best friend, and it will be hard for us, so I suggest if your going to break up with me, then go ahead," She had tears running down her cheeks.

Severus walked over to the young woman, and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately, he pulled away, to meet her eyes with her, "I told you I love you, and no one was ever going to break us apart," he pulled her into another kiss, "I want to marry you Hermione."

"You do?" She stared at him, shocked, "Why did you want to talk to my Lu'?"

"Lu'?" He laughed when he realized who his girlfriend was talking about, "Well I told him I had been seeing you for a year secretly, then told him that I planned to marry you after you graduate, anmd to expect me to be around his house alot more often," he grinned as he reached into his pocket and pulled a velvet box out, he got down on his knee, and looked Hermione in the eye, "Mione', my love, will you marry me?" he slid the ring on her left hand, when he noticed her nodding.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him, "I love you Severus."

"I love you too," He took her hand, "I want to introduce my fiancee to evryone," he lead her out of the library, and back downstairs to his guest.

Lucius. and Draco were standing at the bottom of the stairs, he looked at his son, "Think she said yes?" He laughed, at his own joke.

Draco noticed that Hermione's mascara was running, he secretly waved his wand in her direction, causing the make up to look good as new before the other guest could see, he noticed his father smiling at him, "We wouldn't want the Malfoy's to look bad, right? That is what your saying, if one person in the family looks bad, then the rest of us look bad."

Lucius wrapped an arm around his son, "Thank's son."

Draco was surprised by his father public affection, but smiled, "Anything for you father."

Severus lead Hermione up to the stage where a 'The Wiz's', who were an old seventies favorate of Severus, were playing. He looked at his guest, "I first of all would like to thank the fifty friends of mine, who were able to make it, for coming, along with the guest who came just to be seen at the social event of the year," he laughed, making the one who were just at the party to be seem, think he was jokingm, "Tonight I recieved a very imortant birthday gift," he looked at the woman in his arms, "I asked Hermione to marry me, and she said 'yes'," he kissed her as everyone clapped, cheered, took pictures for the paper, and congratulated the couple. "One more thing I should tell you all, PART IS OVER!"

At those last words, everything went back to it's normal appearance, the guest dissapeared, except for Lucius, Draco, and Hermione. You would had thought that there hadn't even beem a party at how clean the room now was. It was actually smaller then it had been for the party.

Hermione looked at Severus, "I am going to go home with Lu', and Draco," she kissed the man she loved, "See you tomorrow night."

He smiled at his fiancee, "Can't wait," he kissed her, before they made the way to his godson, and friend, "She wants to go home with you tonight, I will see you tomorrow night," he shook the two mens hands, and kissed his love, before they apperated back to there house.

To be continued...

**A/N: I know this is another short chapter, I hope you like it though. Please read and review!**


	3. A MOTHER'S CHILD

**THAT'S MY FATHER**

**DISCLAIMER: SAD TO ANNOUNCE THAT I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INVOLVING HARRY POTTER, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER TWO**

_At those last words, everything went back to it's normal appearance, the guest dissapeared, except for Lucius, Draco, and Hermione. You would had thought that there hadn't even beem a party at how clean the room now was. It was actually smaller then it had been for the party._

_Hermione looked at Severus, "I am going to go home with Lu', and Draco," she kissed the man she loved, "See you tomorrow night."_

_He smiled at his fiancee, "Can't wait," he kissed her, before they made the way to his godson, and friend, "She wants to go home with you tonight, I will see you tomorrow night," he shook the two mens hands, and kissed his love, before they apperated back to there house._

**THAT NIGHT**

Draco sat with Hermione, and his father in the living room, he looked at the girl, "You a Severus have been together for almost a year, and no one knew?"

"Well Dumbledore was aware, of Severus's, and my relationship," Hermione was stretching on the floor,stretching her arms out to reach her toes, she sighed, "I wish I wasn't the only girl in this house, it could get so boring."

Lucius smiled at his daughter, "How would you, and your Draco like to go shopping tomorrow?"

Draco looked at his sister, and smirked, "You wish for a girl to hang out with, and our father offers for me to hang out with you," he looked at his dad, "Father, you don't need to make me into the daughter you never had, anymore, because you have one now."

Hermione laughed, as she joined her father on the couch, "Lu', I was trying to get you to suggest that I invite a friend over to the house," she looked at Draco, "Because brother dear, over there has a crush on one of my friends."

"Oh yes, Ginny Weasley, if I am not mistalken," He stared at his son, and then at his daughter, "You could invite anyone, but her."

"Dad?!" Both siblings whined in unison.

Lucius laughed at his childrens united outburst, he looked at his daughter, "I was only kidding dear, I wanted to see the reaction from my son," he looked at his daughter, "You can owl her tomorrow," he stood up, and walked out of the parlor, where they all were sitting, "It is three in the morning, get some sleep you to, and good night," he was heard walking up the marble stairs.

Hermione laid across the couch, and looked at Draco, "When is your birthday?"

"October thirty-first, and yours?" He followed her lead, and laid across the couch he had been sitting in, he stared back at her.

"October thirty-first, also," She smiled at the blonde, "I was born a couple months to early."

"I was born at sic in the evening," Draco noticed his sisters eyes, practically pop out of her head, "What?"

"So was I," She looked at the blonde for moment.

They bother jumped off of the couch, and hurried upstairs to there fathers room, they banged on rhw door.

Lucius jumped out of bed, and went to answer the door, on the other side of the door were two glaring teens, he looked at them confused, "What happened?"

"Why were we born at the same time, and the same day?" Draco looked at Hermione.

Lucius sighed, "You're twins."

"Who's my mother?" Hermione asked confused.

"Narcissa," Lucius gestured for the two to come into his room, "Might as well let you get comfortable," he laid at the foot of his bed, as his children were at the head, taking over both his pillows, they stared at him waiting for him to contue, "Narcissa had given birth to a son, and a daught, Voldamort plan was to make the daughter born on the last day of October his queen, and I wouldn't have that. So we gave you a protection spell, so it would be hard to track you if he ever came looking for you. We had questioned our act, and in the end we both agreed that keeping you separated was the best thing. Christina Granger, and he husband, had both been born Squibs, and both parents had bee working at Hogwarts at the time. They agreed to keep you, until after the war, and now here you are."

Hermione thought for a moment, "How come Christina said she was my real mother, and Patrick was the one who adopted me?"

"Narcissa, and I had given her some memmories, so that way she would beable to be more convincing as your mom. The spell made it so she didn't know otherwise, I met with her after seeing her in Hogwarts, I slipped another memmory potion in her drink, to make her think we had an affair, and that you were what came our of it," Lucius smiled at his daughter, and son, "So the two-." He looked up at his two children, who now were asleep in his bed, and smiled.

Narcissa, who was doing some business in Paris, entered her, and her husbands room, she found him laying at the foot of the bed, stairing at the two sleeping bodies, who occupied her husbands, and her spot. She felt tears running down her cheeks, the closer she got to the girl, "Hermione."

Lucius looked up at his wife, "How did it go, love?" he crawled off the bed, and stood next to his wife, he looked down at his sleeping children against, wrapping his arms around there mother, "Is everything set up, for our twins?"

Narcissa nodded, she stretched the mattress out wider, and laid beside her only daughter, "She's actually home."

Lucius watched as she pulled, there daughter in her arms, "Yes dear," he laid back down at the foot of the bed, after kissing the mother of his childre goodnight, "I love you darling."

"I love you to, Lu'," Narxcissa kept running her fingers, throught the girls hair, until falling asleep herself.

Lucius laid on his back, and stared up at the ceiling, 'Like mother, like daughter,' he stared at his family, "We are together, as we should be."

_**A/N: I am sorry if this chapter is short, I thought it would be a good place to stop. You will see why Narcissa was gone the whole day. Please read, and review!**_


	4. THE FIRST DAY AS A FAMILY

**PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER THREE**

Narcissa, who was doing some business in Paris, entered her, and her husbands room, she found him laying at the foot of the bed, stairing at the two sleeping bodies, who occupied her husbands, and her spot. She felt tears running down her cheeks, the closer she got to the girl, "Hermione."

Lucius looked up at his wife, "How did it go, love?" he crawled off the bed, and stood next to his wife, he looked down at his sleeping children against, wrapping his arms around there mother, "Is everything set up, for our twins?"

Narcissa nodded, she stretched the mattress out wider, and laid beside her only daughter, "She's actually home."

Lucius watched as she pulled, there daughter in her arms, "Yes dear," he laid back down at the foot of the bed, after kissing the mother of his childre goodnight, "I love you darling."

"I love you to, Lu'," Narxcissa kept running her fingers, throught the girls hair, until falling asleep herself.

Lucius laid on his back, and stared up at the ceiling, 'Like mother, like daughter,' he stared at his family, "We are together, as we should be."

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Narcissa smiled when she felt her child shift a little, in her sleep, "Hermione?"

"Mmmmm, the monkey has my wand?" Hermione said still asleep.

The older woman laughed, at the childs sleep talk, she kissed the girls forehead, "Wake up darling."

Hermione opned her eyes slowly, she saw Draco asleep beside her, and then felt an arms around her waist, she turned to look on the other side of her, and saw Narcissa, staring back at her, "Hello."

"Did you sleep well?" Narcissa smiled at the girl.

"Better then I thought I would," Hermione studied the older womans facial features, she noticed that Narcissa had the same color hair as she did, she smiled a little, "I think I want to get up now."

"How would you like to go to Muggle London, and have breakfast?" Narcissa ran her fingers through the girls hair, and smiled, "You were such a beautiful baby, Hermione."

"Sounds like an idea, but can I write Ginny before we go, Lu' gave me permission to invite her to stay with us, till I go to her house at the end of break," Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, like the older woman had done.

"Of course," The older woman took the younger womans hand, and squeezed it gently, feeling something sharp, and hard in her palm,   
"What's this dear?" She was looking at the younger girls engagement ring.

Hermione looked over, at where Lucius was now awake looking at the two woman in his life, from the foot of the bed, "Morning, how are you Lu'?" She asked trying to ignore the question, not sure of the reaction.

Lucius sat up, scooting to the other side of the younger girl, he winked at his daughter, and then looked at his wife in all seriousness, "Narcissa, our dear old friend Severus, had decided to get married."

Narcissa's eyes sparkled, "Really?"

"Yes dear, and you would love the woman he chose," Lucius smiled at Hermione, before continueing to tease his wife a little more, "She reminds me of you, when I talked to her last night."

"We should ivite them over for dinner," Narcissa had forgotten about Hermione's ring, she was happy that one of her dearest friends, was finally letting himself to be loved, and return love, "We should invite Severus over for dinner, and make the invitation out to him, and his fiancee, I am sure he will see her today," she looked at her daughter, "Write your letter to your friend, and tell her you will floo to her house in the morning to get her, alright dear?" The older woman left the room, before hearing her daughters response.

Hermione waited until she was sure the other woman was gone, and then glared at Lucius, "I can't believe you didn't stop her, why didn't you tell her that I am Severus's fiancee?"

Lucius smirked, "You heard her, she will meet his fiancee at dinner tonight," he winked, "Go write to your friend, and I'll go with you tomorrow to pick the young lady up, I am sure her parents will have a million questions for me."

Hermione kissed her fathers cheek, and turned to look at a still-sleeping brother, she rolled her eyes, "I do not know how we all managed to sleep in one bed, the first real thing we did as a family," she laughed.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone, otherwise my reputation is ruined," Draco said, slowly waking from his sleep.

"I'm off like a dirty shirt, see you," She ran out of her parents room, and straight to her room. When she got there, she saw a beautiful owl on her desk, it had golden feathers, grey eyes, and a note in it's claw. She took the note from the bird, and read it:

_'My dearest Hermione, _

_I am so happy that we are together once again, like a mother and child should be. I hope you learn to love us, and understand why we did what we did. I didn't know if rather, or not you had an owl of your own, so I got you this one. Along with some things that every young witch needs. Enclosed in this parchment, are two credit cards, one that is for emergencies, and the other is just what we put the allowance on, so you won't have to carry around alot of cash in the muggle towns. If you purchase anything in the magic world, then just put it on our tab, we have a credit account for all the stores in the magic world. I am so happy to have my baby girl back._

_Love, Mom'_

Hermione pet the owl gently, "I think I am going to name you," she studied the bird for a moment, and smiled, "Give me one squawk if your a male, or two squawks if your a girl, that will help me decide on what to call you."

The owl squawked twice.

"I wish you were able to tell me what name you wanted," Hermione leaned against the chair, as she tried to pick a name for the bird, she looked at it, "It took me a whole year before I had the perfect name for my last cat."

The owl squawked, and flapped it's wings, trying to make itself look big.

"I don't have that cat anymore, so calm your feathers down," She glared, she hummed a little to herself, ''Don Juan' from 'Phantom Of The Opera', and noticed her owl swaying side to side, she laughed, "Don Juan, you like that?" she stroked his feathers, and then grabbed a parchment, and quail from the desk, and started writting to Ginny:

Dear Ginny,

How is your summer going so far?

I am sorry that I couldn't come sooner,

I got some news for you, Severus proposed to

me on his birthday. You can not tell either, Harry, or

any of your brothers. They still don't know about

the relationship. I found out I was adopted, so I

am staying with my birth parents, they are

both purblood's, whatever that really is, I mean

don't we all bleed the same? They said you could come

and stay with me, for a week, before I go back with you to

your house. I am going to tell you who my parents are now, so

you will have twenty-four hours to get use to the idea. Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy, and

what will be even more of a surprise is, not only is Draco my brother, but

we're twins. I will tell you the rest of the story when I see you. I have to go

to breakfast with 'Cissa.

Love Always,

Hermione Malfoy

P.S: What do you think of the owl? His name is Don Juan.

She tied the parchment to, Don Juan, and opened her window watching him fly away, "Please come Ginny."

"Are you-" Narcissa came into the room, and noticed that her daughter wasn't even dress yet, "Mione, Lu', and Draco are coming with us to Muggle London for breakfast, he wants the family to spend the day together, then he told me you had an appointment around three, so we will be back as soon as possible," she looked at the young girls ring again, "So where did you get that ring from?"

Hermione, already feeling bad about not telling the other woman that she was marrying Severus, smiled weakly, "I am getting married to Severus, I am his fiancee, we been dating for a year now, and he asked me to marry him, so I said yes. Lu' told me to keep it a secret till tonight, when Severus was here so you would be surprised. He was going to set it up, so that I would come with Severus, that is probably the appointment he made up for at three."

Narcissa smiled at her daughter,"Did he now, well let's see how he will act, if I pretend to be against the whole thing, this is what you have to do-" she shared the plan with Hermione, both of them laughing at the end, "Let's go eat now, shall we?"

Breakfast went by fast, and the four of them decided to go shopping after they were done eating. They didn't get home till four, and that was when Narcissa's, and Hermione's plan went into action.

**DINNER GUEST**

Severus arrived in the house at 7:00p.m. for dinner, Draco sat at his father's right, while Hermione sat at the left of Lucius, with Narcissa on the other side of Draco, and Severus on the other side of his fiancee, "Narcissa, how does it feel to have the most beautiful woman in the world, back home?" He wrapped an arm around his fiancee's shoulder, and grinned.

Narcissa glared, "What do you think you're doing to my daughter?"

Severus looked taken back, he removed his arm, and set it back the table, "I-"

Hermione smiled at her father, "Lu', I am going to get something from my room," she winked at her mother, as she left the table.

"I think I will go use the restroom," Severus said getting up from the table, he gave Narcissa, a puzzled look.

Hermione was leaning against the wall, right outside of the dining room, she pulled Severus to her, and kissed him, "I am sorry, my Lu' didn't tell 'Cissa about us, even when I wanted to. He doesn't know how she will respond," she pulled the man she loved, back into her, and kissed him.

"What the hell are you doing to my daughter, Severus?!" Narcissa pulled the girl, who clearly was the one who started the kiss, and glared at her guest, she then looked at her husband, who was standing next to his wife, she looked at him, "A man twice your daughters age, was kissing her, and you don't even look surprised," she pulled her daughter into a tight hug, and stroke her hair, "Do something Lucius."

Lucius looked worried, he stared at his friend, and then at his wife, "Cissa, Hermione is his fiancee dear."

Severus face was paler then usual.

The girls exchanged looks, and started laughing.

Narcissa smiled as she wrapped her arms around Severus's neck, "Hermione told me this morning about you two, we wanted to see how far my husband would go, before telling me."

Lucius rolled his eyes, "I thought you were serious, I didn't know what to do."

Hermione wrapped her arms around the man she loved, and kissed him, not really caring that her parents were watching, she smiled at him, "Are you mad?"

Severus just smiled at the woman in his embrace, and kissed her back, "No I am not mad."

Lucius wrapped his arm around his own wife, "Let's go back into the dining room, and wait for desert."

Narcissa, smiled at her husband, "Good idea, love."

Draco remained behind with the couple, he was laughing, "You almost gave father, and heart attack, sister."

"It is over now, why don't you go get desert, brother," Hwemione gave her twin a look saying leave-us-alone, then she looked back at her fiancee, "I do love you, Sev'."

Severus smiled as his godson left the room, and then looked at the woman in his arms, "And I alway have loved you, my darling."

Hermione pulled him into a kiss, "I can't believe we're going to be married."

"Yes, but we still have a year, till you graduate," He stroked her cheek.

"I know, but don't you think it's worth the wait," She kissed him again, "Let's see what's for desert," she led her fiancee back into the dining area.

To be continued...

**A/N: Next chapter will have more of Ginny, and Draco, promise. Please read, and review.**


	5. GINNY COME'S TO STAY

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 'Harry Potter' characters.**

**A/N: One of my reviewers asked why is it that I rated my story 'M', well the answer to that question is incase of future chapters. Incase I use sexual situations, I do not want to worry about getting in trouble. Does that make since?**

**IN YOUR EYE"S**

Lucius had come downstairs, and found his best friend, asleep on the couch holding Hermione, he smiled at the site, "Hermione."

"Hmmm?" Hermione stirred in her sleep, "I told you the monkey broke the lamp in the Great hall."

"Mione, sweetie," Lucius bent down, so his face was next to hers, "We need to wake up now, so we could get Ginny."

"Tell the monkey," Hermione turned her face away from the sound of the voice, and rested her sleeping head on her fiancé's shoulder.

Severus woke up, when he felt the young girls head on his shoulder, then he noticed Lucius on the other side of her, "We must had fallen asleep," he looked at his friend confused, "What are you doing down here?"

Lucius smiled, "Well incase you forgot, I own this house, plus this child of mine wasn't in her room, so I came down here to see if I could find her, and here she is," he gently shook his daughters shoulder.

"Not tonight Severus," Hermione made an annoyed sleepy expression.

Lucius stared at his friend, questioningly, "Is she always this hard to wake up, and I don't even want to know why my daughter was saying 'not tonight' to you," he shook shoulder, and a little more rougher, but still on the gentle side, "Ginny is probably waiting, daughter."

She opened her eyes, glaring at Severus.

Severus was take back, by the glare, he smiled though, "Your father wants you to go pick up Ginny."

"My father, what's he doing here?" Hermione sat up, and finally realized Lucius was on the other side of her, she remembered where she had been, and smiled at her father, "Sorry, I must had fallen asleep on the couch," she quickly looked down at herself, and smiled in relief, 'Good I am dressed.'

"You alright love?" Severus asked, trying not to laugh, he knew she was checking to see rather or not they did anything which may had caused her clothes not to be on her.

"Yes I am fine," She stood up, flicked her wand, causing for a new outfit to appear on her, she looked at her father, "I'm to go, Lu'."

Severus stood to his feet, he smiled at his friend, "I am going back home, I will own you later," he leaned in and kissed his fiancée before apperating back to his manor.

The father, and daughter appeared in two different parts of the Burrow, the girl appearing by the lake, and Lucius by the front door.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and took off running to her father, she was laughing, "Sorry, I always picture that lake, when I apperate to the Burrow."

"I usually imagine the front door," Lucius wrapped an arm around his daughter shoulder, "Should I knock, or would you like to?"

Hermione knocked on the door, and smiled at her father, she felt his grip tighten around her shoulder, "Lu's don't be nervous."

Molly was the one to answer the door, she smiled at Hermione, and then at Lucius, "Nice to see you dear," she wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck, "Wont you two have a seat at the table, breakfast is about ready."

Molly looked at Hermione, "Ginny told me you would like for her to spend the two weeks with you, so I wrote Lucius, to make sure everything was alright, incase you were wondering why you didn't get a parchment. Told Lucius he must come and have breakfast before, Ginny goes back to your home."

Ginny came running down the stairs, she wrapped her arms around her friend, "Mione, missed you," she sat beside her friend, she smiled at Lucius, "Thanks for letting me come over."

Lucius smiled at the young Weasley. "Anytime, I am sure it will be alright. You will always be welcome in my house," he looked up at Molly, "All of you, since you have been good to my daughter, then you all are welcome," he smiled at his daughter, who had wrapped an arm around him in a hug, "Actually, how about your family come next Friday, then Hermione, and Ginny could come back to the Burrow."

Author came into the house, along with George, Fred, Ron, and Harry, he sat at the head of the table, next to where Lucius was sitting, "Morning, Mr. Malfoy."

"Mr. Weasley, please since our children are friends," Lucius paused, remembering his other child hadn't gotten along with the Weasley's before, he smiled at Author, "Well call me Lucius, rather our children are all friends, or not."

Author nodded, "You could call me Author."

"How are you doing, Mr. Malfoy?" The twins asked in unison.

"I am good, how I your shop coming along?" Lucius felt a little more relaxed.

"We got three shops now," George answered proudly.

"Business is booming," Fred responded with as much enthusiasm.

Lucius smiled, "That is good news," he smiled as Molly levitated the food to the table, he looked at the hostess, "Smells great, Mrs. Weasley."

"Since you assist on Author calling you Lucius, and I am going to do the same, you could call me Molly," Molly took her seat at the other end of the table.

Harry took a bite of his eggs he looked at Lucius, "Taste better then it smells, if you could believe that." He smiled at Molly.

The rest of the family agreed, along with Hermione.

Lucius looked at the time, and smiled at the family, "We need to be going now, thanks for the breakfast invite. It was good."

After breakfast, Hermione, Ginny, and Lucius said there goodbyes, they apperated back to the manor. They appeared in living room, where Draco was sitting on the sofa in his boxers eating some cereal, he didn't notice that his father, and sister, along with Ginny were standing behind him.

Lucius grinned, and started walking out of the room, he stopped and stared at Ginny, "I hope you enjoy your stay GINNY," he said her name loudly on purpose.

"Funny father, nice try-" Draco turned around to face his father, and saw Ginny standing there.

Hermione was laughing, she looked at her friend, "I believe you know my brother," she looked at Draco, "You know Ginny, right?" She teased knowingly.

Ginny wasn't sure why her friend, and Lucius were acting so weird about her being here, to Draco, she smiled a little, "You've gone mad."

Narcissa came into the living room, she noticed Draco in his boxers, "Draco get your clothes on, we have guest."

Draco suddenly realizing he was barely wearing anything, hurried out of the living room and up the stairs to his room, he leaned against his door, 'Slick Draco, you sure know how to impress a girl.' He quickly got dressed, and went back downstairs into the living room, where his mother and father were now sitting, "Where is Hermione?"

Narcissa smiled at her son, "I think her, and Ginny are getting ready to go see a movie," she looked back at her husband, who's head was resting on her lap, "Your dad told me something interesting, about a certain son of mine, liking a certain sisters best friend."

"No, I just want to make friends with Mione's friends, to make her more comfortable inviting them over," Draco walked to the arm chair, and sat down, "I think I am going to invite Blaise, over here."

Ginny came into the living room, and looked at Draco, she took a breath, "Hermione wanted me to ask you, if you wanted to go see a movie with us today?"

Draco looked at his parents, then back at Ginny, "I was going to call Blaise, and see if he wanted to hang out, but I guess since Mione wants me to go with you guys, I could.," he stood up, and walked over to where she stood, "Where is she?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "She's writing Severus, asking if he wanted to meet her at the movies," she pulled the blonde by the arm, out of site of his parents, "Here is the thing, Mione doesn't know I invited you, but since I don't want to be left on my own, I thought maybe you would want to keep me company incase the two leave me. I even doubt we're going to the movies anyway, it's probably the theater if Severus has anything to do with it."

"You're probably right, he usually took me to the theater, when I told him I wanted to see a movie, or we watched a movie at his house, he has a theater in his mansion," Draco smiled at the girl, "I'll go with you.":

Hermione came down the stairs, she was wearing blue denim-ripped-jeans, with a baggy green blouse that slid off both shoulders, and had her hair up in a high ponytail, with green flip flops, "We're going to Severus's, he has a theater system at his house," she wrapped her arm around her friend, and looked at Draco, "Are you coming?"

"I was invited, so why not," Draco wrapped an arm around his sisters shoulders, and smiled, "Let's apperate there, alright?"

"Duh," Both girls said in unison.

The three of them appeared at Spinner Manor inside the entrance way leading to the dining area.

"Severus, we're here!" Hermione shouted from downstairs.

"I'm in the theater room, come up!" Severus's voice was heard from upstairs.

"You're not being a very good host!" Hermione shouted back, not moving from her spot.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Hermione, why don't we go upstairs."

Draco was laughing, "I think Ginny is right, sis."

"You been here more then enough, I don't need to be a good host for you, you will be living here this time next year," Severus was now standing at the top of the staircase, looking down at his fiancée, his face looked like it did while he taught his students.

Ginny swallowed nervously, 'Merlin.'

Draco stood beside the red head, he looked at his sister, "You're stubborn you know that?' He teased.

Hermione stared up at her fiancée, "We need to talk."

Severus came down the stairs, he looked at his godson, and then at Ginny, "Draco take Ginerva to the theater room, will you please?"

Draco nodded as he led Ginny up the stairs, and into the theater room.

"This is cool," Ginny stared wide eyes at the room, it actually looked like a movie theater.

"Yes it is, Severus has a lot of interesting room," Draco took Ginny's hand, and led her to the top roll, and sat down with her, "So what do you think of my sister, and Severus being engaged?"

"They love each other, and that is important," Ginny was still looking around the room from her spot next to Draco.

Draco smiled, "That's always a good thing."

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"Hermione, are you alright?" Severus stared at the young woman in front of him.

"I want to get married to you as soon as possible," Hermione stared at her fiancée.

"A year will go by quickly, love," Severus wrapped his arms around the girl, and kissed the top of her head.

Hermione tapped her stomach with her wand, and mumbled something, causing her stomach to swell a little, "Four months."

"Four months for what?" Severus looked at her confused.

"That's how far I am," She took his hand, and pressed it against her stomach, "I been using glamour charms, to hide the stomach.

Severus felt something move in her stomach, his eyes caught Hermione's, "You're pregnant, and you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted to, but my parents would not have approved, I mean my adoptive one's that is, "You see that is the reason why we need to get married before summer is over, and I want to take the N.E.W.T's after first term, then graduate early, so by that time I will be able to take care of the baby." 

"I wish I would had known this sooner," He leaned down, and kissed the woman he loved, "We'' start planning the wedding tomorrow, and get married next Friday evening," he frowned, "You will have to cancel your plans of going to the Weasley's," he teased.

"What they won't want a pregnant married witch, staying with them?" She teased back, "I love you."

He smiled at her, "I love you too."


	6. TOGETHER TIME

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 'Harry Potter' characters.**

**A/N: One of my reviewers asked why is it that I rated my story 'M', well the answer to that question is incase of future chapters. Incase I use sexual situations, I do not want to worry about getting in trouble. Does that make since?**

**LAST CHAPTER **

**GINNY COME TO STAY**

_Hermione tapped her stomach with her wand, and mumbled something, causing her stomach to swell a little, "Four months."_

_"Four months for what?" Severus looked at her confused._

_"That's how far I am," She took his hand, and pressed it against her stomach, "I been using glamour charms, to hide the stomach._

_Severus felt something move in her stomach, his eyes caught Hermione's, "You're pregnant, and you didn't tell me?"_

_"I wanted to, but my parents would not have approved, I mean my adoptive one's that is, "You see that is the reason why we need to get married before summer is over, and I want to take the N.E.W.T's after first term, then graduate early, so by that time I will be able to take care of the baby." _

_"I wish I would had known this sooner," He leaned down, and kissed the woman he loved, "We'' start planning the wedding tomorrow, and get married next Friday evening," he frowned, "You will have to cancel your plans of going to the Weasley's," he teased._

_"What they won't want a pregnant married witch, staying with them?" She teased back, "I love you."_

_He smiled at her, "I love you too."_

**TELLING THE FAMILY AND PLANNING THE WEDDING**

Draco was actually nervous being with Ginny alone, and wondered what was keeping her sister long, "I think you know what you mean, they usually abandone you this early?"

"No," Ginny was a little nervous also, sitting next to Draco, but she hid it better then the blonde, "Draco, I am not going to bite you," she took his hand, and gently squeezed it, "Thank's for keeping me company."

"You're welcome," Draco smiled a little more relaxed at the girl, he wanted to kiss the girl, but fought against it afraid of scaring the her.

Ginny leaned in closer to him, keeping eye contact with him the whole time, "Draco, it's alright," she pressed her lips softly against his, "I like you."

Draco pulled away, and smiled at the girl, "You do?" He got ready to lean in and kiss her again.

"Ginny, you don't know where his mouth has been?" Hermione, holding her fiancee's hand came in to the room, and caught the two, she was laughing.

Ginny gave her friend a mischievious look, "Yeah I do," she, not caring that her friend, and professor was watching her, leaned back in and kissed Draco.

"Acting like a bunch of teenagers," Severus said in his teaching voice, he wrapped his arm around Hermione, and took her to the middle row, and sat down wirh her in his arms, "Teenagers."

Hermione giggled, she stared at the man she loved, "Incase you are forgetting, I am a teenager, love."

Severus grinned, as he slid an arm around the girl, "In that case," he pulled the Hermione in towards him, and kissed her, "Guess I can't complain," he kissed her earlobe before whispering, "You dear, are far more mature then any teen, I have ever known, or taught."

****

After the movie was over, Draco and Ginny noticed that the engaged couple, were no longer in the theater room. So they took it upon themselves to entertain one another.

Draco took the girl by the hand, he smiled at her, "Let's go to the game room, he has every game you could think of in it," he lead he to a room that was a couple doors away, and when he opened it, the room had looked like a regular arcade.

"Ron, and Harry would love this room," Ginny smiled as she stared at the different games, she spotted one of the games, which she had played with Hermione at the mall when they were in Muggle England, she dragged Draco to it, "Dance with me?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Was that a question, or an order?"

She grinned, "Which ever gets you to say yes," she teased.

They both got on either side, and started playing the game.

**MASTER BEDROOM**

Sometime half way through the movie, the couple had ended up in Severus's room. It was painted grey, and white, and the furniture, including the bed was a almost black color brown, he had black, and green bedding, with matching curtains. The carpet was black as well.

Hermione had her legs wrapped around Severus, as he moved inside her, she moaned his name encouraging him to move faster, "Faster, Severus, faster."

He caught her lips, with his own, and kissed her, "I do love you Mione," he smiled at her, "You're beautiful."

She pulled him down into another kiss when she felt him release himself, as she did the same around his member, "I love you."

He collapsed on top if her, not wanting to remove himself, he rolled her so now she was on top of him, he ran his fingers through her hair, as she rested her head against his chest, "I am a very lucky man."

She sat up, straddling him between her legs, "I am lucky to," she took both his hands, and slid them against her body, she still felt him in her as she started to sway back and fourth, "Severus!" She felt as he grew once again, his fingers pinching at he hard nipples, and sliding down to her inner thighs, "That feels good." She lowered down, and started kissing his neck, then jaw, and finally meeting his hungry lips.

"We might never make it out of bed, love," He sat up, and wrapped his arms around her, then started bouncing her on top of him, until she was doing it on her own, he took the opportunity to leave his marks along her collar bone, and neck, he scooted back with her still on top him, so his back as against the head board, then he held onto her arse, as she continued to bounce, "Mione!"

"Severus!" She opened her eyes, and looked at Severus, she was panting, "I'm ready to cum."

Severus shook his head, "Little more," he kissed her neck, "I want to cum together."

After they once again cum, at the same time, they remained sitting in the same position.

"I need to go now," Hermione slid off of him, collapsing on his pillow, she giggled, "You sure give a girl, a work out."

"Stay here tonight," He leaned over her, resting his head against his arm, "Ginny, and Draco could stay in the extra rooms."

"I don't think Ginny would want to stay the night here," She rested her hand on her stomach, "I think I should talk to Lucius, and Narcissa, tonight."

Severus waved his wand over her stomach, removing the charm she had placed to hide the bump, he rubbed his thumb against her stomach, as he leaned in and kissed the skin his thumb had just rubbed, "I am going to go with you, to tell Lucius and Narcissa." He looked up at his fiancée, only to find her sound asleep, he covered up, and then crawled out of bed to check on his godson, and Ginny, after waving his wand so that his, and Hermione's clothes were now back on, he started towards the theater, but noticed the game room door open.

"Draco no!" Ginny was heard shouting.

"Don't be sore, just because I got it in the first try, Gin," Draco was talking loudly.

Severus, afraid of what might be happening in the room, hurried to where the shouting was coming from, he gave a sigh of relief when he saw the two playing a game of 'Ski Ball', he looked at the two teens, "You're playing ski ball, that was what-" he stopped himself, he looked at his godson, "Call you parents, and tell them you will be home tomorrow morning.."

"Where is Hermione?" Ginny got the disc into the slot, "I got a point."

"That is not fair, I was talking to my godfather," Draco shook his head, "You sure you aren't a Slytherin."

"Hermione is asleep," Severus smiled at the girl, then looked at Draco, "Actually Draco, tell your mom, and dad to meet us for dinner."

Draco looked at his god-farther, "Where do you want them to meet us?"

"America, California, in Santa Monica at the Mexican restaurant over looking the ocean," Severus handed a picture of the place to Draco, "Tell them to think of this place."

Draco left the game-room, and hurried to send a parchment to his father.

Ginny looked at what she had on, a pair of denim-blue-Capri's, with a black t-shirt, and slip on tennis shoes, that had pink, and black checkers on is, "Guess I am a little under dressed."

Severus smiled at the young girl, "If anything, I am over dressed for that place, it is a nice place to eat, but very casual," he led the young girl out of the room, and pointed to a door across the way, "If you think you really would like to change, then Hermione has outfits in that room, take your pick."

Ginny stared at the other man, "What are you wearing?"

"I was going to wear jeans, and a collar green shirt un-tucked, with my tennis shoes," Severus smiled at the girl, "Ginny, you are Hermione's best friend, so please answer me honestly, did you know anything different about her?"

"She was at my house when she was at school, when she found out she was pregnant, but with the war going on she was afraid to tell anyone, she used charms," Ginny covered her mouth, realizing she told Severus, what she thought was still a secret, "She's going to kill me."

"She told me," Severus reassured the young Weasley girl, "Thank you though."

Draco came out of the office, he smiled at Severus, "They'll meet us there in an hour, are you going to stay the night, there, or are we coming back tonight?"

"Draco, after we're done eating, I want you to take Ginny, to this hotel, this is my suite, I want you to wait there, I am going to be busy answering question, Ginerva will fill you in on what she knew is all isn't said at dinner tonight," Severus patted his godson on the shoulder, "We will spend the night," he left the two, and headed back to his room, where he saw an empty bed, "Hermione?"

"I'm here," She help a rag towel to her mouth, "I hate being sick," she crawled back onto the bed, "Come lay with me."

"We're meeting your parents, for dinner in an hour," Severus sat on the edge of the bed, "Are you hungry for Mexican?"

Hermione smiled at Severus, "Sounds good, I haven't eaten since Molly made breakfast for my father and I."

"Alright, I suggest you wear something casual for the beach, maybe this," Severus flicked his wand, causing a pair of tan Capri's, a red peasant blouse, and red flip flips to appear, It should cover your stomach, without any charms. I don't want you to use charms to hide your stomach. I will write Dumbledore, and ask him if it is alright for you to do your studies on your own, since you will be my wife when we go back."

Hermione smiled as she changed into the outfit, her fiancée laid out for her, "This is comfortable, she looked at her stomach, "Hopefully Draco doesn't notice anything until our parents know."

Severus changed into a pair of black jeans, with his green color shirt, and black tennis-shoes, he pulled his hair back as he made his way to Hermione, and pulled her in his arms, "Then I will hold you against me all night," he started walking of the room, with Hermione wrapping her arms around his waist.

She stopped him, "It is not going to work, we will tell Draco first about our situation."

To be continued….

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, please read, and review.  
**


	7. FAMILY FUN

**PREVIOUSLY IN THE LAST CHAPTER**

"_Alright, I suggest you wear something casual for the beach, maybe this," Severus flicked his wand, causing a pair of tan Capri's, a red peasant blouse, and red flip flips to appear, It should cover your stomach, without any charms. I don't want you to use charms to hide your stomach. I will write Dumbledore, and ask him if it is alright for you to do your studies on your own, since you will be my wife when we go back."_

_Hermione smiled as she changed into the outfit, her fiancée laid out for her, "This is comfortable, she looked at her stomach, "Hopefully Draco doesn't notice anything until our parents know."_

_Severus changed into a pair of black jeans, with his green color shirt, and black tennis-shoes, he pulled his hair back as he made his way to Hermione, and pulled her in his arms, "Then I will hold you against me all night," he started walking of the room, with Hermione wrapping her arms around his waist._

_She stopped him, "It is not going to work, we will tell Draco first about our situation."_

**SANTA MONICA: MARISOL MEXICAN RESTERAUNT**

"Draco, can I talk to you?" Hermione found her brother, and best friend waiting for her, and her fiancee in the living room, " she took her brother by the arm, and gestured for her fiancee, and best friend to go ahead of them.

Draco looked at his sister confused, "Are you alright?"

"I need your help getting mom, and dad to give permission for me to marry Severus next Friday, before I start to show," Hermion pointed to her stomach, "Your niece, or nephew is going to be five month in three weeks, which is why I need your help with our parents."

Draco wrapped his arm around his sister, "Alright, thanks for telling me before our parents."

Hermione smiled as she took her brothers hand, "Come on, let's catch up to my fiancee, and Ginny/."

Narcissa, and Lucius were waiting outside the restaurant, when Severus, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny got there.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around the two girls, and lead them inside the place, she looked at Ginny, "Did you have fun, dear?"

Ginny smiled at the older woman, "Yes, it was really fun, ma'am."

Narcissa smiled at the young girls politeness, "Please Ginny, call me 'Cissa, like my deaughter has been calling me."

Hermione smiled at her mother, "I am so hungry."

Narcissa noticed her daughters stomach, then looked her straight in the eye, "Hermione, how far along are you?"

"Four months, five in three more weeks," Hermione had tears trying to break free.

"I am not mad dear, I am actually confused," Narcissa laughed.

Hermione looked at her mom puzzled, "Why?"

"I am happy that Severus is starting a family, because that is all I ever wanted for my friend, and here is my little girl having his baby-" Narcissa smiled at the two girls.

"A baby?" Lucious came and sat beside his wife, he looked at his daughter, "Severus asked my permission to move the wedding up to next week, I told him it was up to you, what do you say princess?"

"I think that would be best, before I am to far along," Hermione smiled as Severus sat beside her, and wrapped an arm around the back of her chair.

"Then it is settled, we will have a wedding before you return to Hogwarts," Narcissa looked at her husbamd, then at Severus, "Does Albus know about the arrangement, and her pregnancy?"

"I sent a Parchment this morning, about mine, and Hermione's relationship, telling him that she would be living with me," Severus kissed his fiancee's cheek.

Draco looked at his sister, "Wow, just find out my sister is dating, marrying my godfatherm then she's pregnant, all in the same week I find out I am not the only child," He saw his father smile, "Now I won't beable to see my sister as much, since she will be moving to Hogwarts, and married."

Ginny smiled at the Draco, "That's alright, I will see her everday, it's going to be my last year after all, and I am 'Head Girl'," she smiled when she noticed her best friends exciteded look, "Oh, I thought I told you."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her best friend, "I can't believe you are Head Girl," she squeezed the red head even more tighter.

Severus rolled his eyes at the scene, "You weren't even this excited when I propsed," he teased.

Hermione turned to stare at the man, "I was too, and you know it."

"No argueing at the dinner table," Lucius said, with humor, "What is good here?"

"They have good tortilla soup, and I like there Chili Relano," Severus suggest.

"I think I am going to get the Cheese Enchalada," Both Draco, and Hermione said in unison, then laughed, "That was scarry," they both broke into another fit of laughter, and tried to get a seriouse expression, "That's enough, stop it Draco/Hermion."

"Twins," Ginny rolled her eyes, at the two sibling, "Fred and George, they always talk in unison without meaning to."

"Oh that reminds me, Narcissa," Lucius looked at his wife, "I was thinking about going to Diagon Alley, tommorrow, and cheking out the Weasley twins shop."

"What would you want to do that for?" Ginny stared at Lucius, curiously.

""I have some propert her in California, and would like to put some shops here, for Witch's, and Wizards, and if I like the Joke shop, then I would like to discuss a business opportunity for them," Lucius smiled at the young guest, "I have a eye for for busniess, and know what might be good for me in the long run."

"You still have that property in Sacramento, 'Serpents Alley', I didn't know that," Severus looked at his friend.

"Yes, I actually have a couple of shops already open there," Lucius smiled proudly, "And some apartments."

Hermione smiled, impressed, "Honey, how long can we stay here?"

"We will be staying the night in a hotel, and going home tomorrow morning," Severus wrapped his arm around his fiancee, looking at her questionly,"Why. was there something you wanted to do?"

Hermione looked at her brother, and Ginny, then back at Severus, "Disneyland, I remember going there with my adopted parents when I was younger," she looked at her mother, "I would like to go there with my real parents, along with you and Ginny."

Draco smiled, "Blaise went there before, he said it was like another world once you stepped into the park," he looked at his father, "Might be interesting father."

Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa exchanged looks.

Narcissa smiled at her daughter, "Okay with me."

"I guess," Lucius stared at his wife, smiling.

Severus kissed his fiancee's cheek, "Very well then."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her Fiancee, "Thank you!"

LATER ON IN THE HOTEL

Severus had arranged for a suite that had three rooms, one for Narcissa, and Lucius, and another for Ginny, including one for him and his soon to be wife. His godson had complained for almost an hour about having to sleep on the couch, while the others had a bed. Until his sister suggested a idead, just to joke with her twin.

Draco looked at his twin, as color rose to his cheeks, "I think I will be alright on the couch after all, thanks for the offer though," he looked at his godfather, then hurried to the couch, which Ginny had been sitting watching the whole scene laughing.

Hermione pretended to look hurt, as she looked at her brother, "Awe," she winked at Ginny, as she took Severus's hand, "Well saying that my parents have gone to there rooms, I think I want to do the same."

Severus nodded, he looked at the two young adults on the couch, "Good night, Ginerva, and Draco, I have placed a charm around Miss Weasley's door, so you will not be allowed to enter, and another on the couch to automatically apperate you to you room Ginny, in an hour."

Draco rolled his eyes, at his godfathers back, "Mother did the same thing."

Just as Severus had said, Ginny automatically appeared in the room, and Draco couldn't even touch the door without getting a shocking sensation shoot through his body.

**THE NEXT DAY: DISNEY:LAND**

"Keep that think away from me, and I will die a happy man," Lucius took a hold of his daughter, and wife's hand, after Goofy had tried to hug the man.

Draco stared at the giant dog, "Luna would love this place."

Hermione and Ginny giggled, at the thought, she looked at her brother, "We should take pictures, and show her them when we get back to Hogwarts."

"She would like that, I could imagine her here," Ginny had a hold of Draco's hand, she pulled him along, as the line they had been standing in moved.

Severus took notice of a sign, which stated that woman who are pregnant, or anyone who had a weak heart should not go on this ride. He looked at everyone else, as he pulled his fiancee out of Lucius's grasp, "Hermione isn't going on this ride, she's pregnant," he pointed to the sign, he had just read, "It says so."

Narcissa nodded in agreement, she stepped out of the line, "I think We'll fine something else to do," she looked at her husband, "Lucius, you stay with Ginny, and Draco, Severus, and I will go on ride's which Hermione is able to ride. We'll meet her at twelve."

"Mom, Severus," Hermione rolled her eyes, as she rubbed her stomach, "I am able-"

"You're not going on the ride," Both Narcissa, and Severus said in unison, using the same warning tone.

After finve minutes of failed argueing, the six devided into three's, and Hermione ended up sitting between her fiancee, and mother on the 'It's A Small World.'

Narcissa giggled at the scowl Severus was wearing, as they heard the same song in diffrent languages, "What's the matter Severus, you don't like this ride?"

"They must had been on drugs, whoever designed this ride," Severus watched as a little girld sang off key in front of him.

The little girl, obviouly feeling like she was being watched, turned and looked at him smiling, "Hi my name is, Emma."

Severus bowed his head a little, he gave a side glance at Hermione, who just gave a dreamy smiled, he looked back at Emma, "I'm Severus."

"Can I have your autograph?" Emma held out her Goofy pen, and princess note pad, "I saw Peter Pan, three times."

Hermione started laughing, she looked at the little girl, "Time to get off your mommy is waiting," she pointed to a mother, who looked slighlty embarrased, then took her own mothers hand, "I never noticed the similarities between my fiancee, and Captain Hook."

Severus took both womans hands, and hurried them away from the little girl, and all the other children who watched him. He looked at Narcissa, then Hermione, "You can not tell anyone, what happened."

Both woman grinned, "How could we pass this up?" They both asked, laughing at the same time.

**A/N: I AM SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, AND I ALSO APOLOGISE FOR THE MISPELLED WORDS. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I WAS TIRED WHEN I DID THIS CHAPTER, SO IT MIGHT BE BORINH A LITTLE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	8. FAMILY FUN 2

Draco was sitting on a bench next to Ginny, as one of the artist painted a potrait of the two, he looked over at his father, who was getting his own potrait done on the otherside with a smirk, "Can't believe you did that father."

Lucius smirked at his son, "Well what's the point of being a wizard, if you can't take advantage of magic," he smiled at the giggling red head, "Besides, I am positive Ginny would rather spend her time on rides, instead of standing in those lines."

"It was funny looking at the workers expression, whenever we suddenlu appeared in the seats of the ride," She smiled as the artist showed the two teens the picture he had finished of them, "I know exactly where I will put this."

Lucius paid the man, as he took his potrait, and showed it to the two, "What do you think your mother would say about this, Draco?" Unlike the childrens self potrait, he had actually opted for the cartoon version of himself. Which had him riding on a magic carpet, with a turban on his extra large animated head, with clouds in the back ground.

Ginny laughed, never in her life believing the man in front of her, was the same from those years ago, "Why did he draw you in a purple vest, and white puffed pants?"

The artist looked at the girl, after listening to what the red head said, he laughed a little, "It's what Alladin wears."

Lucius looked at the man, as if he was mad, and quickly lead the two out of the 'New Orleans Square', "Looney here."

Draco nodded, agreeing with his father, "Wierd."

0000000

Hermione smiled, as her fiancee fed her bites of the cotton candy, which she had told her mother she would die without, "I love this stuff."

Severus smiled as he leaned in, and kissed her sugar covered lips, "I could get use to this."

Narcissa, who had been at the paracelle vendor getting three made, one for her daughter, Ginny, and herself, returned to find her friend kissing her daughter. "Never figured you were one to kiss in a place as public as this, Severus."

Hermione blushed, as she looked at what was in her moms hands, "What is that?"

"Paracelles, to keep the son out of our eyes, and plus thought they were lovely," She handed her daughter the White one, which had her name stitched in with gold, and silver thread. "Got myself, and Ginny one as well."

"Small world finding you three here," Lucius smiled as he leaned in, and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Already been on that ride, thanks," Severus said, as he held the paracelle over his fianvce's head.

"What?" Both Draco, and Ginny asked in unison.

Narcissa smiled at her daughter, and Severus before turning to her husband, "Severus, our friend, made a little fan on the 'Small World' ride."

"Yes, thought I was Capatain Hook, or something like that," Severus answered not at all ammused.

Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, "I am having so much fun, have my family, my best friend, and the man I love with me in tha happiest place on earth."

":Hey! Hey! Hey! You look like a colorful bunch," A man with a silly voice approached the six of them.

Draco looked at his sister after looking at the man, "What's wrong with you?"

Hermione smiled at her brother, as she wrapped an arm around the character, "This is tha Mad Hatter, from Alice in Wonderland."

"Uh, yes, that's me, How would you like to join me in the Mainstreet Parade?" The Mad Hatter wrapped his areound Severus, and Lucius.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr. Hatter," Started Severus, in his teachers tone.

"Or you won't know what hit you," Lucius added, as he pushed the gloved hand off his shoulder.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm soryy, we were about to head back home."

"Well maybe next time we will be able to have a tea," The Mad Hatter said as he hurried away from the group.

"You two are evil," Hermione said, as she tried not to laugh at as the poor character tripped over himself hurrying away.

"I heard about 'Alice In Wonderland'," Ginny said, as she and Draco started walking, along with Narcissa.

Hermione smiled at Severus, and her father, "I heard some where that the movie was made by guys on drugs or something like that."

"By the looks of the costums, wouldn't be surprise if all these fictional characters were created by people on something," Severus mumbled under his breath.

"Well I am getting tired, I think it is a good time to get home," Hermione rested her head against her fathers chest, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind her.

Lucius looked at his friend, as he sat with his daughter at a near bench, "Severus, why don't you go tell Narcissa, and the children that we are going back to the hotel, because it's getting late."

"They were right here a minute ago," Severus said as he kissed his fiance's cheek, amd went off to look for them.

"We won't see them for a while, you know that right Lu'?" Hermione asked as she rested her head against her fathers shoulder.

"Well it will give us time to talk," He answered as he wrapped his arm around his daughters waist, "Oh, I baught something for you, while Ginny, and your brother were off looking in some shop," he reached in his pocket, and pulled out a necklace with a diamond shaped Belle charm at the end, he smiled, "I saw a picture of this particular princess, and thought of your beautiful brown hair, and your own golden eyes, much like that princess's."

"She wasn't always a princess," Hermione answered, as she let her father slip the necklace on her neck, "Her father was an inventer, and she was from a poor town. One day her father gets captured by a beast, she turns her life in for her fathers place, the beast was a prince before becoming a beast because he was so greedy. Well to break the curse he had to learn to love, and to learn to be loved in turn for him to turn back into the handsome prince he was."

"Sounds like she was a brave woman, if she was willing to sacrafice herself for her father," Lucius kissed the top of his daughters head, "Did she ever learn to love the beast?"

His daughter smiled up at him, "Yes she did, as they say in fairy tales, they live happily ever after."

Lucius smiled as the rest of there group nreturned, with various bags in hands, "Did a little shopping, did we?"

Narcissa smiled as she looked at her husband, "They had some adorable baby things there, I baught some for my soon coming grandchilds room at our manor."

"She just baught a couple of princess dresses, and sweaters," Draco smiled, when he noticed his sisters nervous glance, "I found that stuff animal of goofy, so I thought I would buy one so I could remember this time."

Ginny giggled, "He baught me one too, or and Luna," she laughed as the young blonde wizard blushed.

"That was sweet of you brother of mine," Hermione stood to her feet, then noticed her fiance' was no where in site, "Did you see Severus?"

Narcissa smiled as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, "He was in the candy shop with about five bags in his hands last time we saw him."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He does have a bit of a sweet tooth, doesn't he?"

"Which is why I fell in love with your chocolate hair, and caramel gold eyes, love," Severus said as he joined the group, "Let's get back to the hotel, then back home."

**LATER ON IN THE HOTEL ROOM**

"Where is my daughter?" Lucius asked as his friend came out of the room he his daughter shared with the wizard.

Severus smiled at his friend, as he joined him outside on the balcony, "She is sound asleep, closed her eyes as soon as her head hit the pillow."

"No matter how weird that place was, I did enjoy it," The blonde said, as he looked out over the ocean.

"I was impressed that that place had a place for witch's, and wizards to apperate to tell you the truth," The other wizard leaned back against the banister, and looked inside at Draco and Ginny talking on the sofa, "Ginerva is a very excepional young witch, it wouldn't be the worse thing if they did end up dating one another."

"I must agree, she is a lovely girl, and her family has been nothing but kind to our family. They were the first ones to accept us after the war, and the Imperius was lifted from us," Lucius looked inside at the red head, " I baught her a diamond necklace of that ariel princess, the red haired princess."

"Oh yes, I actually was talked into getting a picture with the half dressed creature," Severus smirked, he looked over at his long time friend, "Are you going to be alright with me, and Hermione marrying?"

"Are you kidding, Narcissa has practically all of Europe invited," Lucius laughed, he walked over to the sliding glass window, and stared in at his son, and Ginny, "There are alot of things I have done, which I do regret, but I do not regret sending Hermione to live with her adoptive family. That was probably actually one of the best choices I have ever made, and one of he hardest at he same time. If I had to do it again, to save her life, I would do it in a heart beat."

"I know you did what you did, because you wanted to protec her, she knows that as well my friend," Severus conjured two glasses of wine with his wand, and handed one to his friend, "To the ones we love."

"And to the ones who are brave enough to love us back," Lucius clicked glasses with the other wizard, as they both stared into the hotel room.

"To our growing family, may it be stronger as the years grow," Both said in unison as they finished there last sip.

To be continued...(I promise)

**I am sorry it took me so long to update, and sorry the chapter is so short. Hope you liked it. If I do update quickly the chapter might be short like this, so please read and review if you want me to continue.**


End file.
